


Unexpected

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, Fever, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa gets a little bit of a shock when Alex get's home from tour after suffering a bad bout of flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

In the last days of tour most of the madness had ended and things had calmed down slightly as everyone got ready to go and have some much needed rest. So with only three shows to go Alex tried to ignore the pounding in his head and the unsettled feeling in his stomach, it was only when he was awoken in the early hours of the morning to be sick that he had to face the fact he was ill. Matt tried to talk him into canceling the last few days but in typical Alex fashion he refused, he might be feeling awful with an 102 degree fever and the need of a bucket close by but nothing stopped him getting on that stage.   
The end result being he was barely able to keep food down and was sick through most of the night. 

By the time the last show was done Alex hadn’t eaten anything for nearly three days and still had zero appetite. His lack of eating had caused him to lose a fair amount of weight, his sweatpants sitting lower on his hips and t shirts to longer clinging to his body the way they used to. Everyone was getting a bit worried about him and they were glad tour was done and Alex could finally get the rest and food he needed. Alex was also glad to be going home, he loved touring of course he did but when he’d been feeling so awful he just wanted his own bed. But more than that he wanted Lisa, wanted her cuddles, her sweet kisses and the magic way she always made him feel better. 

It was late by the time the bus dropped Alex off outside his house. The lights were on and he could hear the sounds of the dogs barking as he walked to the door, lugging his suitcase behind him. Alex opened the door and stepped inside, straight away he was met with the comforting feeling of home. There were candles burning, making the whole place smell like vanilla, an improvement over the normal smell of the bus…   
“Lis? Lisa, I’m back.”  
There was the sounds of footsteps running then she was there in front of him, her hair slightly messy from where she’d probably fallen asleep on the couch and her smile, so bright it would put stars to shame. Only it vanished as she got close to him.   
“What the hell happened to you? she asked, her voice laced his concern.   
Totally when Alex got back from tour he looked exhausted and she expected that but this was different. He looked pale and skinny, he’d lost a fair amount of weight since she’d seen him last and that seriously worried her.   
“I’ve been a bit ill, not really eaten.”  
She frowned and stepped toward him, one hand going around his small waist and the other to his forehead. Alex leant into her cool touch as he was still burning with a fever.   
“Okay sweetie, let’s get you to bed.”   
Lisa took his hand and led him up the stairs with the dogs following behind. Alex happily curled up in their bed but when he tried to get Lisa to join him, she just shook her head.   
“I need to make you something to eat, we can cuddle after,” she said, stroking his messy hair away from his overly hot forehead.   
“No point, it’s only going to come back again,” Alex said.   
“You need to have something baby, I don’t want you disappearing,” she said, kissing the top of his head.   
Alex just nodded and closed his eyes.   
“Get some rest, I’ll just be downstairs.”  
After making sure to tuck him under the blankets Lisa went down to the kitchen, leaving the dogs to keep Alex company as he slept. She hated it when he was unwell, not only ‘cause she hated seeing him miserable but Alex had the bad habit of putting everyone else before himself. Taking care of his own needs never seemed to make top of the list and as a result could make himself worse trying to make others happy. Lisa sighed as she stirred the soup, she just wanted Alex to feel better. She hadn’t seen him in a few weeks and she wanted her happy, stupid boyfriend back. 

Once Lisa had finished making the chicken soup she took it up to Alex. Unfortunately sleep hadn’t last long for him as he was awake and putting Peyton’s head as he stared up at the ceiling.   
“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” she asked.   
“Better now you’re here,” he said with a sleepy smile.   
“That’s not a proper answer,” Lisa said, sitting down beside Alex, the tray of soup on her lap.   
“Kinda like hell.”  
Lisa frowned and moved the tray over to Alex.   
“I’m still not hungry Lis,” he said.   
“Please,” Lisa said, putting her hand to his flushed cheek.   
“Okay, for you.”  
Lisa kissed his temple and put her arm around his shoulders as he began to eat. It had been so long since food had reached his stomach that it protested but Alex ignored it, he knew Lisa was right and eating something would probably be good for him. Plus she was an amazing cook.   
“This tastes great Lis.”  
“I’m glad, do you want to watch a movie or anything?” she asked.   
“Go for it.”  
Lisa grabbed the remote, flicking on the tv before climbing in beside Alex. He immediately put his arm around Lisa’s shoulders and pulled her close to his side, his face buried in her hair. She smiled and put her arm around his waist as she looked for something for them both to watch, eventually deciding upon some romantic comedy that might cheer Alex up a bit.   
“How are you feeling?” Lisa asked.   
“Actually a bit better now I’ve eaten, how do you always know what to do?”   
“I’m just clever than you,” she teased.   
Alex pouted and Lisa just laughed, he could such a child and especially when he was ill but it was nice to see some of his life returning. He’d looked so dead on his feet when he came in that Lisa thought he would’ve passed out there and then. 

Alex ended up drifting off with his head resting on Lisa’s chest and her arms wrapped around him. As he slept her hand traced along his chest, she frowned at the feel of his rips sticking out more than usual, her hand ran along his stomach and down to his hip bone, none him felt right to her, almost like it wasn’t Alex that was sleeping next to her. It was of course, her stupid Alex who could never take care of himself.   
Lisa sighed and continued running her hands through his hair, stroking the sweaty strands away from his sticky forehead.   
“Hey.”  
Alex’s voice was soft, he was barely awake but his chocolate eyes were staring up at her.   
“Hi.”  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.   
He knew it was late and if Lisa was still awake then something was obviously bothering her.   
“I’m just worried about you, I don’t like seeing you like this.”  
Alex smiled slightly and moved his hand up to brush Lisa’s hair away from her face.   
“I’m fine, I’ve just been a bit sick but that doesn’t matter now I’m with you. Because you always know how to make me feel better.”  
Lisa smiled in return.   
“Well someone’s got to take care of you, it’s obvious you can’t do it yourself.”  
Alex chuckled and pulled Lisa down so she was lying at his level, their noses almost touching.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Alex, just, be careful okay?”  
“For you, always.”  
He kissed her lips, short and sweet, them both smiling against each other. It was their first kiss since he’d gotten back and though it was only short it didn’t make it any less perfect. 

Alex eventually fell asleep the sun came creeping across the sky with Lisa not far behind. It didn’t matter that they’d spend their first day back together in bed, why she tried to feed him up a bit and he made her watch Batman for the 100th time. All that mattered was that they were together and they were okay, that was all they truly needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> This was prompt by the lovely Harry, this is about the third rewrite of this so I hope you like it!   
> Remember you guys can drop me prompts for these guys any time you like :)   
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
